


SAO: Vulpine Instinct

by ColonelPanic16



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelPanic16/pseuds/ColonelPanic16





	SAO: Vulpine Instinct

"Kirito!"

...

"-coming out of it."

So, this, is what it felt like? A prisoner in his own body?

"Kirito, please wake up!" A familiar voice pleaded.

He was surrounded by darkness. A hazy, window shaped view illuminated the space he was in, in front of him. The view was not great. It was as if someone had breathed on a window during a cold mid-winter's day.  
The sound was muffled, and barely intelligible. As if it was being smothered by a pillow.

"Stand back Asuna, his condition-"

Asuna? He ran towards the view. Pounding on the view with his fists.  
"Asuna! Answer me please!"

...

Nothing.

"-state that he's in, he's lucky to be alive. We have his fluctlight repaired but it will be weeks, maybe even months before he comes out of-"

Kirito fell to his knees. Tears welling up in his eyes.  
"I fought...with everything...just to be a prison for myself." He wept.

Beside him appeared a small stream. Its water, appearing light blue, sweet, and refreshing. Beside it grew lush, green grass and moss, that faded away back to darkness at its ends.

Kirito slowly walked to it. He peered into it, and instead of his reflection, saw his memories. More specifically, his memories of the Underworld. The victory party. The uniting of the Dark tribes and the human empire.

Slowly, these memories waded downstream, and plunged into the darkness. To be forgotten. Erased.

In a frenzy, He attempted to scoop up these memories, but they slipped through his fingers. No matter how frantically he scooped them, they would not stay within his palms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Washington D.C, 2026, August 1, 18:45

"Mr. Conner Fullmire." A man, clad in a black suit started. "You've been apart of the Central Intelligence Agency, for how many years?"

"None." Conner responded, looking up, his brown eyes meeting with the eyes of the man before him. "Never been with the CIA before, neither have I spoken to an agent before." Conner was a boy of 17 years. medium stature. Black hair. 20/70 vision. Virginian. The perfect pawn in a game of chess.

"Which is exactly why you should not let us down." The man in black shot back. "I'll be frank with you, Conner. A Japanese company has developed some kind of AI that renders ours obsolete."

"That's normal, isn't it?" Conner asked. "Just rip off theirs and improve on it. I hardly see why you need my help-"

"By 200 years."

"Ah..." Conner simply said. Impressed that such a breakthrough was happening in his lifetime. "I see your predicament now."

"Yes. And we need it."

If you're asking for me to hack or decode something, you've got the wrong guy, buddy." Conner chuckled. Spinning a little in the swivel chair he was in. "I understand why you'd want it. And I get how destabilizing it could be, but I'm just not your hacker-man."

"No. We need you to kidnap it." The agent replied, leaning forward on the office desk. "Kidnap her and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Conner was taken aback. "You think I'm a common thief now?"

"Not a thief, Conner. A patriot." The agent pressed. "The Japanese could not only horde this tech for themselves, but install it onto weapons systems, ballistic missiles, tanks, the whole 9 yards. By...repossessing this technology, this would keep the world from becoming unbalanced. The situation in Asia becoming worse than what it is right now."

"Still not convinced, friendo." Conner replied, unconvinced. "Still sounds like you're trying to put makeup on a pig."

The agent got up from his desk and faced the window. The sunlight illuminating his face. "Our intelligence also suggests that the people currently in possession of this machine, are themselves common criminals. Murderers, crooks, dropouts.

Conner's blood began to boil just a little at the sound of that. "You know how I feel about those kinds of people." His best friend having been murdered in the streets of Chicago, Conner had a vendetta against any person of criminal background.

"Yes, I do. Which is why we think you'd be the best person suited for the job." The agent said, turning to him. "Think about it. If we sent in regular agents, and got caught, it would be a political and diplomatic cluster fu-"

"But if you sent me, an average Joe Schmo, I would only come across as a petty trespasser...assuming I was caught of course."

"Exactly."

"How much would I be paid?"

"500 million."

"After tax?"

"Around 250 million."

Conner thought for a moment. He could use the money for college, invest in stocks. But most importantly, he could help his parents pay off mortgage, help his sister's tuition, pay off his older brother's student loans. He could really make a difference for once.

...

"I'm in."


End file.
